shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ouharu
Ouharu is the het ship between Kokichi Ouma and Maki Harukawa from the Danganronpa fandom. Canon Throughout the killing game, Kokichi and Maki constantly antagonized one another. Upon discovering her true talent as the Ultimate Assassin, Kokichi threatens to reveal her secret, causing Maki to literally attempt to strangle him in front of the other students. However, when he succeeds, this later puts them at odds with one another. Kokichi enjoys provoking Maki, starting after the second trial, during which he accuses her of driving Ryoma Hoshi to suicide by showing the tennis player his motive video. He often uses her talent against her, referring to her as "killer girl" or "murder girl", and constantly encourages the other students not to interact with a murderer. During class trials, Kokichi often remarks at Maki's familiarity with murder methods and corpses whenever she uses this knowledge to help in cases. This usually results in Kokichi being met by one of Maki's glares, at which point he silences out of fear. However, his remarks which follow indicate that he is not actually afraid of her. Despite this, Kokichi seems to be genuinely disturbed by her, possibly due to D.I.C.E.'s vendetta against murder. Maki, on the other hand, despises Kokichi for divulging her secret. She often calls him an "asshole" or "son of a bitch", which is odd because she otherwise never swears. Furthermore, while she is often quite logical, her judgment can be occasionally clouded by her hatred of Kokichi. Despite this, she is normally very calm when dealing with him, typically choosing to ignore him, save for the occasional glares whenever he manages to annoy her. However, this changes after he starts antagonizing Kaito, who Maki developed a romantic interest in. Aware of her feelings for Kaito, Kokichi uses this to his advantage, infuriating her by insulting or physically hurting him. As a result, Maki's hatred for him became so strong, to the point where she relished the thought of "beating him to a bloody pulp" and outrightly claiming that were it not for the killing game, she would've assassinated him already. In Chapter 5, Maki strangled Kokichi once again after the others became suspicious of his intentions, demanding him for the truth, only to be stopped by Kaito. Kokichi's claims of being the mastermind and then him kidnapping Kaito further worsened Maki's hatred for him, to the point where Shuichi commented that he could "feel" her murderous intent. After the Flashback Light indicated Kokichi was the leader of the Remnants of Despair, Maki finally decided to kill him and seemed to think of it as an assassination mission, believing that his death would not only allow her to save Kaito but end the killing game as well. Maki used slow-acting poison-tipped arrows in an attempt to torture Kokichi for information before his death. While interrogated by her, he appeared quite confused and shocked though trying to keep a steady voice and his mastermind act together despite this and his wounds. He claimed he didn't understand what Maki was talking about and appeared genuinely bothered by the fact that she was trying to restart the killing game, seriously asking her if she really did love killing that much. However, his words only further infuriated Maki who believed he was just acting and lying once again, and she attempted to finish him off. However, Maki failed to assassinate Kokichi after Kaito took the shot for him. After Kokichi supposedly drank the antidote that could've saved Kaito, he laughed evilly, frightening Maki with the fact that she would become the blackened for murdering Kaito. While this was technically part of his plan to fool Maki in order to end the killing game, it is also implied he only taunted her for the fun of it. Still determined to defeat Kokichi, Maki resolved to kill him no matter what she had to sacrifice. As a result, she was even willing to sabotage the trial to get the other students (including Kokichi) killed. She even put herself at odds with Shuichi, discouraging and insulting him during the trial despite him being one of her closest friends at the academy. This shows the lengths she was willing to go to in order to kill Kokichi. Eventually, after more evidence was revealed, Maki realized that Kokichi wasn't the mastermind all along and regretted how she led the one she loved into killing Kokichi and Maki took the blame for it. Fanon The ship sailed as a typical "Foe Yay" ship between the canonical enemies. The fact that Kokichi often teased Maki, sometimes using the nickname that her love interest gave her, further fueled the ship. The fact that, much like the comupulsive liar Kokichi, Maki also lied in the story, covering her actual title of the Ultimate Assassin with a cover-up of the Ultimate Child Caregiver, also endeared some fans to the two. Nonetheless, due to the two being enemies in canon, the ship isn't too popular. When it comes to Kokichi's "Foe Yay" ships, it usually loses in popularity to Oumasai and Oumota, sometimes also to Ouaka. From Maki's side, the ship loses in popularity to her canonical interest in Kaito, Saimaki, Training Trio, and Nursery Rhymes. Fan arts often reference the scene where Kokichi reveals Maki's lie while Maki holds him by his neck. Fandom FAN FICTION : : DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : WIKI : on : on Trivia * Had Kokichi and Kaito not used the press machine to kill the former, Maki would've ended up being the culprit responsible for killing Kokichi via the poison. * Both were among Danganronpa V3's main characters, with Kokichi being the rival character to the protagonist, and Maki being one of the protagonist's best friends and a playable character at one point in the final Class Trial. Gallery Ouharu.png Ouharu 3.png Ouharu 4.png References Navigation